


Orange Sky

by calydon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gamora catches feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calydon/pseuds/calydon
Summary: Sleepy, slow morning sex.





	

She’s always been a light sleeper, so when Peter shifts behind her, it’s enough to wake her up. She squints into the early morning sunlight, stretches the sleep from her joints and lies there listening to the distant whirr of the Milano’s machinery and Peter’s slow breathing. The mattress dips behind her as he moves in his sleep, and he’s close enough that she can feel his body heat. Having someone else in bed with her is still such a new feeling.

After a few minutes, there’s a shift in his breathing as he wakes up. His hand finds her hip and slides across her waist, and he edges closer. Gamora turns over, his hand settles at the small of her back, and she wedges her knee between his legs, pulling herself flush against him.

”Morning,” he says, his voice gravelly with sleep. He smiles and she can’t help but return it.

They’ve been at this for a couple of weeks now, and she’s learning the details of his body. She still isn’t used to how warm he always is. 

As he rolls them over and settles between her legs, something inside her belly melts and spreads through her body like honey. She sighs, a deep, blissful sigh, and feels the anticipation build. These sleepy, unhurried mornings are without question her favorite part of this new arrangement. 

They still haven’t talked about what, exactly, it is that they’re doing. It happened one night, after a particularly narrow escape from a not entirely legal job, and then just continued to happen. She doesn’t want to think too much about the implications, much less talk to him about them, and right now, she doesn’t have to. For a little while longer, anything outside this room may as well not exist.

They kiss languidly, neither of them in a rush. Peter runs his thumb back and forth along the lower curve of her breast and dips his head, trailing kisses down her neck. Goosebumps begin to form and she weaves her fingers into his hair.

”Your hair is a mess.”

He snorts into her collarbone.

”You’re one to talk.”

He continues down to her breasts, her bellybutton, her stomach, lingering there for while, letting his teeth rake lightly over her hip bone. He hooks his arms under her thighs and splays his hands over her hips, giving them a little squeeze. She lets her legs rest against his shoulders, lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes when he kisses his way up her thigh and, finally, lands a kiss exactly where she wants it. His tongue works in little circular motions and then back and forth, lightly, teasing, until she starts to grow restless, planting her feet on the mattress and lifting her hips. When he begins to gently suck, she exhales, sinking into the bed and digging her fingers back into his hair. He angles her hips with a firm grip. He becomes more insistent; moving in firmer strokes with a slow, steady rhythm. Then, after a while, he’s rocking against her, their bodies moving softly back and forth. She tugs at his hair and lets her thighs fall wide open, and her exhales become laden with a moan. She can’t feel anything except his mouth on her and his shoulders moving against her thighs, and it’s good, it’s so good, and it’s almost enough. 

After a little while, he runs his hand up and down her thigh and lifts his face, resting his chin on her stomach. When she looks down at him, he looks at her with that smile that he gives so freely, and that look in his eyes that makes her want to hide. 

Peter sits back on his knees, places his hands on her hips and pulls her down the bed, her head slipping from the pillow. He leans forward and braces his arm next to her face, she wraps her legs around his waist and hooks an arm around his neck, and they both shudder when he pushes into her, a familiar, gratifying feeling now. After a couple of thrusts, they settle into an even, lazy rhythm. Peter reaches into her hair and pulls her head back, exposing her neck, kissing just below her jaw, and a deep thrust makes her thighs hug him tighter for a second. Their breathing is labored now, and their stomachs are damp with sweat where they press together. Gamora brings her legs down and rolls her hips, meeting each thrust. She plants kisses along his jaw, reaches his earlobe, licks and then bites down gently, and his breath hitches, a muted ”fuck” into her hair. 

He puts his hand on her thigh, bringing it up toward her chest, and every thrust goes a little deeper. The wave inside of her begins to crest, and when it does, she arches her back, her chest pressing against his, and lets out a breathy moan. A numbing warmth pulsates through her limbs. He follows, picking up his pace a little and panting into the crook of her neck as he comes.

As they come down from their highs, he continues to rock slowly through the aftershocks. They finally come to a stop and he’s stroking her thigh, stopping at her hip and tracing soothing circles into her skin with his thumb. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face. Taking care of her.

There’s a lump in her throat all of a sudden and a concerned look comes over Peter’s face.

”You okay?”

She nods.

”I’m fine.”

With a hand on the nape of his neck, she pulls him down to her and kisses him, long and deep. When he pulls away, he’s got that look again, the one that makes her want to avert her eyes and escape. She forces herself not to. 

”I could eat a horse right about now,” he says after a few beats.

Gamora doesn’t say anything for a second and then laughs, grateful for the interruption, and they begin to untangle themselves from each other.

”I’d recommend a shower first, if your stomach can bear it,” she says and climbs from the bed. On her way to the bathroom, she throws a glance back at him, sprawled on the mussed sheets. She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this prompt](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1127591#t1127591) from the kink meme. I wasn't going to make it very shippy but then I slipped and fell in a puddle of Feelings.


End file.
